O Portal da Princesa Celestial
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A batalha contra Zeref parecia não ter fim. Erza havia usado cada uma de suas armaduras. Gray havia tentado usar o Ice Shell. Natsu e Gajeel haviam usado o Dragon Force em conjunto. Mas nada disso havia funcionado. Agora, Zeref contra-atacava e só restara Lucy de pé, para salvar os seus amigos. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** OK, esta é a primeira vez que eu escrevo para este fandom. Leio Fairy Tail há bem pouco tempo, apenas há uns quatro meses, ou talvez menos mas, surpreendentemente, este casal me impactou. Natsu é um pouco louco, ficando na casa de Lucy, NA CAMA de Lucy, agarrando-se até ao que não deveria. E sempre preocupando-se com ela. Gosto de Lucy como personagem porque, aos poucos, ela tem mostrado não ser apenas um rostinho bonito, mas se esforça tanto quanto seus amigos, ainda que ela não seja TÃO poderosa quanto Natsu. E, de modo geral, gosto de todos os personagens.

E, sei lá, uma manhã eu acordei e tinha uma idéia para uma SasuSaku (como poderão verificar, todas as minhas fics são com este fantástico casal), e me perguntei: por que não fazer uma NaLu com o tema parecido ? E, aproveitando que eu tinha dormido pouco na noite anterior, comecei a escrever esta história, esperançosa de que vocês gostem.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic sem visar nenhum lucro com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Puerta de la Princesa Celestial", de sakuratrc. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O PORTAL DA PRINCESA CELESTIAL**

A batalha contra Zeref parecia não ter fim. Erza havia usado cada uma de suas armaduras e só tinha feito alguns arranhões nele. Gray havia tentado congelá-lo com a técnica que havia custado a vida de Ur, o Ice Shell, mas Natsu o havia impedido. Natsu e Gajeel haviam usado o Dragon Force em conjunto, mas só o haviam enfraquecido, embora não o suficiente para derrotá-lo.

Lucy via a batalha, desesperada por não ser de grande ajuda. O que ela podia fazer ? Loki já havia esgotado toda a sua força, assim como Câncer e Scorpio. Nem mesmo Aquarius ou Caprico podiam ajudá-la. Seus espíritos podiam ser imortais, mas era óbvio que ela não iria utilizá-los como bucha de canhão. Isso nunca. E, como um trovão que atinge a terra, uma idéia iluminou a sua mente. Natsu quase já não tinha forças, mas se ela o ajudasse, certamente a situação ficaria favorável a eles.

\- Natsu - ela chamou-o, segurando a sua mão - Unison Raid.

\- Você e eu. Vamos usar o Unison Raid.

\- Mas... como ? Nossa magia não é compatível, como a de Gray e Juvia.

\- De algum modo, nós faremos com que se torne compatível - a determinação e a confiança que emanavam de Lucy fizeram Natsu sentir-se seguro de que o que quer que ela tivesse planejado, sem dúvida alguma, funcionaria.

\- Vamos fazê-lo - Natsu segurou a outra mão de Lucy e apertou-a firmemente, dando apoio à idéia com um sorriso. A Maga dos Espíritos Celestiais ruborizou-se e também sorriu, grata pela confiança na qual seu grande amigo estava lhe depositando.

Lucy começou a recitar o feitiço que Hibiki instalara em sua memória durante o encontro com a Oración Seis. Natsu podia sentir o poder fluindo através da mão dela. Luz, carinho, amizade e amor. O Dragon Slayer sentiu-se cheio de energia e seu coração iluminou-se como nunca antes o havia feito.

\- Unison Raid - eles disserem firmemente.

Meteoros envoltos em chamas douradas iluminaram o campo de batalha, cegando os magos da Fairy Tail. O ataque conjunto atingiu diretamente o peito de Zeref, que também caiu de joelhos, que não conseguiu reagir diante do surpreendente feitiço. Lucy pôde ver a ira nos olhos do mago obscuro.

Natsu caiu no chão, inconsciente por causa da falta de poder mágico, ainda segurando a mão de Lucy, que também caiu de joelhos ao lado do amigo e companheiro. Rogou, com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, para que seu esforço tivesse alcançado o seu objetivo.

Após uma espera de segundos intermináveis, a nuvem de poeira dispersou-se, deixando à mostra o resultado da mortal combinação entre um Dragon Slayer do Fogo e uma Maga Celestial. Lamentavelmente, não havia sido o suficiente. Zeref continuava de pé, ferido e sangrando, mas ainda vivo. E se isso, por si só, já não fosse ruim o bastante, ele começou a recitar um feitiço.

Um ponto negro formou-se em frente ao seu rosto. Um pequeno e diminuto ponto tão obscuro, que parecia engolir toda a luz que havia ao seu redor.

Lucy teve um mau pressentimento. O feitiço se parecia muito com o que ela havia usado, momentos antes, contra o mago das trevas. Por acaso Zeref conhecia uma versão obscura da Urano Metria ? Ela rogava para que não fosse o caso, porque, se fosse, eles estariam perdidos. Todos os seus amigos estavam inconscientes e sem uma única gota de poder mágico. Só restara ela de pé.

* * *

Natsu acordou. Ele se sentia como se só tivesse fechado os olhos por um segundo, mas não sabia exatamente quanto tempo se passara. Esfregou os olhos para procurar o seu oponente, mas o único que estava de pé, dando-lhe as costas, era Loki.

\- Espero voltar a vê-lo algum dia... amigo - foi a única coisa que disse o líder dos Espíritos do Zodíaco, e desapareceu.

Natsu levantou-se, apesar de estar sentindo muitas dores e um pouco aturdido, que não pareceu ter percebido a presença de seu amigo, o Espírito Celestial.

\- Nós conseguimos ? - ele perguntou, esperando que alguém lhe respondesse, mas seus companheiros estavam muito pouco conscientes, ou tão desorientados como ele. Ao não ver nenhuma sombra de Zeref, Natsu sentiu-se aliviado. Um enorme sorriso iluminou o seu rosto - Lucy ! Lucy ! Nós conseguimos ! Sua idéia funcionou ! - ele gritou, cheio de júbilo, procurando, ente os escombros, a Maga Celestial. Mas foi naquele momento que ele percebeu que tudo ao seu redor era um deserto desolador. O local da batalha havia ficado como uma gigantesca cratera, na qual parecia ter explodido uma poderosa bomba, que destruíra dezenas de quilômetros de vegetação pelas redondezas. Um sorriso nervoso o atingiu de assalto, ao perceber o alcance de seu poder - Lucy, acho que não devemos voltar a usar o Unison Raid, ou destruiremos o mundo da próxima vez. Você não acha ? - ele perguntou, coçando a nuca, ainda mais nervoso - Lucy ?

Mas a resposta não vinha. A enérgica voz de sua companheira não chegava aos seus ouvidos. Desesperado, ele começou a procurá-la farejando o ar. Mas, por mais que corresse, não conseguia encontrar o doce perfume de sua amiga. Lucy havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros.

* * *

Gajeel teve de deixar Natsu inconsciente, para levá-lo de volta à guilda. Gray e Erza ficaram para trás para continuarem com a procura pela amiga, e depois chegaram os reforços. Mas nada mudou, não havia nem sinal de Lucy. E, como se o Dragon Slayer do Fogo soubesse, caiu em um profundo e longo sono, atormentando-se pela falta de sua querida companheira.

* * *

Natsu estava dormindo há duas semanas. Sem nenhum sinal de que estava prestes a acordar, surpreendeu a guilda com um grito desesperador e lancinante.

\- Ninguém vai me deter ! Eu vou procurá-la ! Eu a encontrarei ! Mesmo que tenha de procurar debaixo de cada pedra, em cima de cada árvore ! Não importa até onde eu tenha de chegar, eu irei encontrar Lucy - ele gritou a plenos pulmões, espalhando uma onda de desolação e tristeza sobre a guilda.

Wendy e Levy choravam desconsoladamente, enquanto Juvia se desculpava com Gray por não ter podido ajudar a sua rival no amor. Erza apertava os punhos com impotência ao saber que sua amiga e companheira mais próxima havia sido a única perda lamentável naquela terrível batalha.

\- Basta ! - o rosnado de Makarov ressoou na guilda, fazendo estremecer a todos os membros da Fairy Tail - Lucy não iria querer que nós chorássemos por ela. O melhor que podemos fazer é nos lembrarmos dela com um sorriso. Com a imensa alegria com a qual ela nos presenteou no pouco tempo em que tivemos a satisfação de dividir com ela. Lembrem-se - Makarov levantou a mão, com o sinal usado na guilda - Algum dia nós voltaremos a vê-la.

Natsu teve uma visão que acendeu a sua memória, e repetiu as palavras, em um sussurro: "Espero voltar a vê-lo algum dia... amigo". Seus olhos abriram-se, bastante arregalados.

\- Loki !

\- O quê ? - perguntou Gray, confuso.

\- Como eu pude me esquecer ? - disse ele, sacudindo Gray - Preciso falar com Loki. Ele deve saber o que aconteceu com Lucy. A esperança voltou a brilhar nos olhos de Natsu.

\- Mas, sem ela, nós não podemos trazer Loki do mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais - rebateu um tonto Gray, nos braços de Juvia.

\- Nós, não, mas há mais alguém que pode, sim - disse Erza, contagiada pela chama da esperança de Natsu.

* * *

Sting e Rogue estavam revisando os pedidos de trabalho para a Sabertooth quando o chão começou a tremer e a porta principal da guilda explodiu em milhões de estilhaços.

\- Preciso de sua Maga Celestial - a inconfundível voz de Natsu inquietou os nervos de Sting.

\- Como você se atreve a fazer exigências e a destruir uma guilda que não é a sua, Natsu Dragneel ?

Rogue tentou deter ao seu mestre e amigo, mas foi tarde demais. O Dragon Slayer da Luz já ia ao encontro de Natsu. Felizmente, foi Erza quem deteve a ambos, golpeando o amigo na cabeça.

\- Natsu - rosnou ela de uma maneira tão aterradora que não restou a Sting vontade e muito menos coragem para reclamar - Aceitem minhas mais sinceras desculpas - pediu ela, fazendo uma grande reverência, enquanto Gray obrigava Natsu a fazer o mesmo - Viemos falar com Yukino, para pedir-lhe um favor.

Rogue aproximou-se de Sting, interessado em ouvir o que Erza estava dizendo, e para perguntar:

\- Por que vocês precisam de uma Maga Celestial, uma vez que vocês têm uma muito forte ?

A sombra da tristeza cobriu os membros da Fairy Tail. A equipe que havia se formado nunca havia atuado por completo: Gajeel, Levy e Juvia acompanhavam a equipe incompleta de Natsu, e a tristeza embargava igualmente a todos.

\- Em nossa última batalha, nós sofremos uma grande perda - explicou Erza, vagamente - Sting e Rogue viraram-se para olhar para Natsu, que claramente tentava conter as lágrimas, fingindo estar irritado. Eles haviam sido testemunhas de quão próximos eram a Maga dos Espíritos Celestiais e o Dragon Slayer do Fogo.

\- Vou chamar Yukino - Sting imediatamente se levantou do chão e perdeu-se por uma pequena porta nos fundos da guilda Sabertooth.

Rogue, por sua vez, ofereceu bebida e alimentos para os seus inesperados visitantes.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Yukino chegou correndo, e, atrás dela, Sting.

\- Sting me disse que precisavam de mim. Algo de mal aconteceu com Lucy-sama ? - perguntou ela, procurando, com o olhar, a amiga.

\- Nós queremos que você abra o portal e chame Loki - disse Natsu, secamente.

\- Mas eu não tenho a chave de Leo-sama. Essa chave pertence a Lucy-sa...

Natsu escondeu o olhar sob a franja e segurou Yukino pelos ombros.

\- Eu preciso falar com Loki... por favor.

A Maga Celestial assentiu, comovida pela tristeza que se desprendia de Natsu. Yukino deu alguns passos para trás, pegou a chave de ouro e ordenou que fosse aberto o portal da Balançadora Celestial.

\- Libra. Você poderia retornar ao mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais e procurar por Leo-sama ? Diga-lhe que Natsu-sama, da Fairy Tail, quer falar com ele, por favor.

A mulher assentiu e desapareceu, enquanto Yukino fechava o portal.

Não precisaram esperar muito. Loki apareceu em frente a eles, para surpresa de Yukino, que sabia que isso era praticamente impossível, se o dono da chave não abrisse o portal.

\- Loki ! - Natsu imediatamente correu, e segurou Loki pelas golas do casaco - Onde ela está ? Diga-me onde está Lucy ! - a voz suplicante de Natsu inquietou a todos, inclusive a Rogue e Sting.

\- Ela está bem - respondeu Loki, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

A alegria irrompeu entre os membros da Fairy Tail, em forma de lágrimas.

\- Ótimo. Mas diga-me, onde ela está ? Eu preciso vê-la.

Loki soltou-se do agarrão de Natsu e caminhou na direção de Yukino. Segurou a mão da maga, e entregou-lhe uma chave.

\- É para ser usada apenas uma vez.

Yukino olhou para a chave em sua mão. A mais bela e brilhante chave que ela já tinha visto.

\- Qual portal ela abre ?

\- O portal da Princesa Celestial - respondeu Loki, dando espaço para que Yukino fizesse a invocação.

A Maga Celestial assentiu, não muito certa sobre o que ia acontecer, mas, confiando em Leo, ela respirou profundamente e levantou a chave.

\- Abre-te, portal da Princesa Celestial ! - olhou para Leo, esperando que ele lhe dissesse o nome, mas nada saiu de seus lábios.

Uma luz brilhou no centro do quarto. Era como ver a luz branca da primeira estrela da noite brilhar diante deles. Branca, bela, pura e calorosa. Uma estrela que brilhava de amor. E, com esse brilho, uma figura foi aparecendo. Primeiro os sapatos, as pernas longas e bem torneadas, uma longa cauda de um vestido que era curto na frente, as mãos elegantemente entrelaçadas, dois lindos braceletes feitos com as estrelas mais brilhantes do Universo adornavam os finos pulsos, o decote em forma de coração ressaltava os exuberantes seios de uma jovem, um pingente em forma de estrela que emoldurava o alvo pescoço, e que combinava com o brilhante sorriso de Lucy, que era coroada por uma tiara.

\- Olá - ela cumprimentou-os com um tímido e nostálgico sorriso - Amigos.

\- Lucy - ele sussurrou. Natsu não pensou duas vezes, e prendeu Lucy em um forte abraço, dando vazão às lágrimas contidas durante todo aquele tempo - Lucy ! Lucy ! - ninguém interrompeu o comovente encontro. Ninguém se atrevia a interromper a magia que se formava ao redor dos primeiros membros da equipe de Natsu - Por que você não voltou ? - ele perguntou, depois de se recuperar da alegre surpresa.

\- Natsu... eu... tenho muito o que explicar-lhes - disse ela, olhando para seus amigos da Fairy Tail, sem soltas as mãos de Natsu.

* * *

Após uma espera de segundos intermináveis, a nuvem de poeira dispersou-se, deixando à mostra o resultado da mortal combinação entre um Dragon Slayer do Fogo e uma Maga Celestial. Lamentavelmente, não havia sido o suficiente. Zeref continuava de pé, ferido e sangrando, mas ainda vivo. E se isso, por si só, já não fosse ruim o bastante, ele começou a recitar um feitiço.

Um ponto negro formou-se em frente ao seu rosto. Um pequeno e diminuto ponto tão obscuro, que parecia engolir toda a luz que havia ao seu redor.

Lucy teve um mau pressentimento. O feitiço se parecia muito com o que ela havia usado, momentos antes, contra o mago das trevas. Por acaso Zeref conhecia uma versão obscura da Urano Metria ? Ela rogava para que não fosse o caso, porque, se fosse, eles estariam perdidos. Todos os seus amigos estavam inconscientes e sem uma única gota de poder mágico. Só restara ela de pé.

Ela levantou-se e começou a rogar para que se abrissem os portais do Mundo Celestial. Rogou, chorou e voltou a suplicar. O tempo parou ao seu redor, e o rei dos Espíritos Celestiais apareceu novamente diante dela.

\- Lucy, o que há ?

\- Por favor, eu lhe imploro, ajude-me a vencer Zeref ! Se nós não derrotarmos este mago das trevas, tudo chegará ao fim.

\- Eu lamento, Lucy, mas isso é impossível, até mesmo para mim.

\- Mas...

\- Além do mais, ele está prestes a matar a si mesmo.

\- Se você não pode detê-lo, ajude-me a salvar os meus amigos - o rei ficou olhando para Lucy por um instante que, a ela, pareceu uma eternidade - Eu farei o que você me pedir - disse ela, encostando sua testa ao chão, em uma reverência desesperada.

\- Crie uma nova chave e abra por si própria o portal para que seus amigos possam cruzar. Esta é a minha condição.

\- Não sei como fazer isso - Lucy estava desesperada e faria o que fosse preciso, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse criado uma Chave Celestial.

O rei estendeu a sua mão e com o dedo apontou para o centro do peito de Lucy.

\- Se você olhar para dentro de seu coração, saberá como fazê-lo.

Ela baixou a vista e assentiu. Seus olhos castanhos fecharam-se. Ela concentrou o pouco que restava de magia e estendeu a mão, como se estivesse segurando uma chave entre os dedos. A luz começou a acumular-se em sua mão, e uma chave começou a ser formada.

\- Abre-te, portal da Princesa Celestial ! Lucy !

* * *

\- Foi assim que eu criei a minha própria chave - disse ela, terminando de contar o que acontecera no dia em que quase derrotaram ao mago das trevas.

\- O que aconteceu com Zeref ? - perguntou Gray, intrigado.

\- O feitiço que invoquei era um buraco negro que o devorou totalmente.

\- Então, ele está morto ? - perguntou Erza, tirando as suas próprias conclusões.

Lucy negou tristemente.

\- Ele está preso em outra dimensão... possivelmente retornará, algum dia.

Seus amigos surpreenderam-se com a revelação, mas ninguém disse mais nada.

\- Isso não importa - disse Natsu, com um grande sorriso - Se ele voltar, nós cuidaremos dele. Não é verdade, Lucy ? Agora, vamos voltar para casa e fazer alguma missão juntos, para pagar o aluguel do seu apartamento - segurou a mão dela e tentou puxá-la - O que há, Lucy ?

Ela olhava para o chão, incapaz de confrontar-se com o olhar de Natsu. Por isso, foi Loki quem interveio, segurou a mão de Natsu e libertou Lucy calmamente - Natsu, ela não vai retornar a Magnolia.

\- O quê ? Por que não ? - perguntou ele, com o cenho franzido - O seu apartamento continua sendo seu. Eu falei com a proprietária e ela me disse que, enquanto os pagamentos estivessem em dia, ele continuaria sendo seu.

\- Não é isso, Natsu - informou ela, em voz baixa - Eu já não preciso de um apartamento...

\- Por que não ? Ah, já entendi ! Você vai morar no dormitório com Erza e Wendy - concluiu ele, com a simplicidade e a alegria que sempre o caracterizavam.

\- Não exatamente...

\- Você não entende ? - perguntou Loki, impaciente, ao ver como a estupidez de Natsu fazia a sua amiga sofrer - Lucy não irá retornar a Magnolia, nem à Fairy Tail. Ela já não pertence a este mundo.

\- Como não pertence a este mundo ? Se ela está aqui, com todos nós - todos olhavam compadecidos para Natsu, que não conseguia entender o que Loki queria lhe dizer.

\- Eu já não sou como você ou como Erza - disse Lucy, por fim, entre as lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto - Agora sou como Loki. Agora sou um Espírito Celestial.

Natsu recuou, surpreso e incapaz de aceitar o que Lucy lhe dizia.

\- Mas você pode vir conosco. Como Loki fez antes de ser seu Espírito Celestial...

\- Entenda ! Meu lugar já não é aqui, meu lugar é o mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais - gritou ela, desesperada e com o coração partido, falou com mais dureza - Já não posso estar com você, Natsu.

\- Não, isso não é verdade. É uma brincadeira, não é mesmo ? - as lágrimas também tomavam conta do rosto de Natsu.

\- Eu tive de fazer isso - ela segurou o rosto de Natsu entre suas mãos e começou a enxugar as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas - Natsu, se eu não tivesse aberto o portal, você e os outros estariam mortos. Eu fiz isso por você.

\- Eu não pedi para você fazê-lo - ele rosnou, entredentes, segurando as mãos de Lucy e tirando-as de seu rosto.

Lucy sabia que seu amigo não dizia aquilo por mal, mas sim porque estava machucado.

\- Você tem razão. Eu fiz isso para que você tivesse mais tempo e pudesse continuar procurando a Igneel. Eu fiz isso porque não queria ser a única a sobreviver. Eu fiz isso porque preferia morrer a ter uma vida sem você.

Ele perdeu o fôlego com a revelação de Lucy.

\- Eu... não quero...

\- Adeus, Natsu - Lucy deu as costas ao seu primeiro amigo da Fairy Tail, e, com toda a dor de seu coração, presenteou, com um último sorriso, aos seus companheiros - Adeus, pessoal. Cuidem dele no meu lugar, por favor - e, com estas últimas palavras, Lucy e Loki desapareceram, para que fossem evitados mais momentos dolorosos. E a chave nas mãos de Yukino, do mesmo modo, desapareceu.

Os membros da Sabertooth trocaram olhares, conscientes do amargo momento que haviam presenciado. Com um movimento de cabeça, concordaram em deixar a sós aos seus amigos da Fairy Tail e permitir-lhes assimilar toda a dolorosa realidade de terem perdido uma valiosa e querida amiga, como fora Lucy.

Sting ficou um instante a mais olhando da porta, e pôde ver como a intensa chama que uma vez tinha visto nos olhos de Natsu apagava-se lenta e dolorosamente. O Dragon Slayer do Fogo não voltaria a ser o mesmo.

Natsu sentiu-se mil vezes pior do que quando havia acordado e descoberto que Lucy havia morrido. Agora ele sabia que ela estava viva, mas que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la. E a dor tornava-se tão insuportável que a chama em seu coração foi se extinguindo até apagar-se totalmente. Igneel o havia abandonado. Lucy também. Já não tinha nada pelo qual continuar vivendo, e ele deixou que o frio se apoderasse dele, mergulhando-o em um abismo de solidão e tristeza do qual nunca poderia sair.

Gray agarrou o corpo de Natsu antes que batesse no chão, mas até mesmo para o Mago do Gelo, o corpo do Salamander estava a temperaturas inimagináveis para um Dragon Slayer do Fogo.

\- Natsu ! Natsu ! - Gray o chamava insistentemente, mas o amigo não respondia.

A chama em Natsu Dragneel havia se extinguido.

* * *

Natsu levantou-se ruidosamente, caindo da cama em sua própria casa.

Happy sobressaltou-se ao escutar ao barulho provocado pelo sonoro baque de cabeça de Natsu contra o chão.

\- Natsu ! Você está bem ?

\- Happy - ele sussurrou, esfregando o enorme galo no meio da sua testa.

Uma risada zombeteira escapou dos lábios do Exceed.

\- Certamente você estava sonhando que brigava com Gray, ou talvez tenha sido com outra pessoa - o sorriso mudou para um malicioso - E não era exatamente uma briga.

Natsu continuava a esfregar o machucado, mas, ao contrário de seu melhor amigo, ele não sorria.

\- Vou sair para caminhar. Vejo você mais tarde, na guilda - disse ele, e saiu de sua casa arrastando os pés, derrotado.

* * *

Os passos de Natsu levaram-no até o apartamento de Lucy. Estando ao pé da janela, ficou olhando-a por um longo tempo, até que convenceu a si mesmo de que tinha de subir e enfrentar a realidade. De um salto, chegou à borda, e, como havia imaginado, a janela continuava aberta, como se o convidasse a entrar. Empurrou a veneziana, e o caminho ficou totalmente livre. Esgueirou-se para dentro do quarto, e olhou ao redor. Tudo estava do modo como se lembrava. Até mesmo o cheiro de Lucy continuava impregnando o ambiente. Sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou fixamente para a porta, esperando que a Maga dos Espíritos Celestiais entrasse a qualquer momento, mas o tempo passou e o sono apoderou-se dele, outra vez.

* * *

Ele não soube quanto tempo havia se passado, mas uma batida violenta da porta e algo batendo contra o chão o acordaram.

\- Natsu ! O que você está fazendo na minha cama ? - Lucy estava furiosa e esperava por uma resposta rápida.

\- Lucy - Natsu cumprimentou-a, esfregando os olhos para afugentar o sono - Onde você estava ?

Lucy cruzou os braços, indignada com a pergunta.

\- Você não se lembra ? Eu disse que sairia em uma missão, para poder pagar o aluguel deste mês, mas você não quis ir comigo.

Naquele momento, ele lembrou-se de tudo e levantou-se da cama de um salto, para abraçar a Maga dos Espíritos Celestiais.

\- Não volte a sair em uma missão sem mim.

\- Natsu, o que houve ? - perguntou ela, entre surpresa e assustada pela atitude de seu amigo.

\- Eu tive o pesadelo mais terrível que você consiga imaginar - ele confessou, enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço de Lucy - Você deu a sua vida em troca, para nos salvar.

Ela sorriu, convencida de que não era algo tão ruim quanto Natsu expusera.

\- Minha vida vale muito pouco, se com isso eu puder salvar aos meus amigos... se puder lhe salvar - disse ela, correspondendo ao abraço.

Mas Natsu desvencilhou-se do abraço ao escutar isso.

\- Nunca diga isso. Você ouviu ? Nunca ! Sua vida é a coisa mais valiosa que você tem, e também a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho.

\- Natsu... - Lucy não pôde evitar se enrubescer.

\- De agora em diante, eu ajudarei você a pagar o aluguel.

\- Mas você sempre fez isso.

\- Sim, mas agora também será minha responsabilidade - ele anunciou, com um grande sorriso - Porque, a partir de hoje eu irei me mudar, e viverei aqui. Com você.

\- Eh ! - gritou ela, surpresa, com os olhos bastante arregalados - O quê ? Mas você não... não pode... não há espaço.

Natsu pôs os seus lábios sobre os dela, para reprimir o escândalo que se avizinhava. E beijou-a beijou tão doce e gentilmente, que Lucy se sentiu nas nuvens durante o tempo que durou a surpreendente demonstração de amor.

\- Nada me irá fazer com que eu me separe de você, Lucy Heartfilia. Eu lhe prometo - ele jurou, apoiando sua testa contra a de Lucy.

\- Natsu... eu não sei o que dizer.

\- Apenas diga que me ama, tanto quanto eu a você.

\- Eu... te amo... Natsu Dragneel - ela confessou-lhe, entre lágrimas de alegria e um visível rubor de Natsu.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Minha sexta tradução de Fairy Tail, a quarta Natsu/Lucy. Espero que tenham gostado dela...

 **N/T 3:** Eu confesso que, quando comecei a ler esta fic, não estava pensando em pedir para traduzi-la, porque a autora me enganou direitinho, eu estava achando que esta fic teria um final triste. Com a reviravolta da reta final, mudei de idéia, e pedi a autorização para traduzi-la.

Foi uma boa escolha ? Eu espero que sim...

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
